


[山组]Sth. about love

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 关于爱的A to Z。2009-2014.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Alcohol

**Alcohol**

遇见大野智那一年，樱井翔十三岁。

出道正式迈入第十个年头的时候，他们正好在韩国开演唱会，五个人闹哄哄的在零点碰杯庆祝。  
五个人在一起十年了。  
过去我们携手并肩一起经历风风雨雨一路走来，今后也还要多多指教，以期还可以像今日这般庆祝下一个十年，下下一个十年，下下下一个十年……直到永远。

樱井看见身边的大野一口气喝下杯子里的酒。  
他喝的太急，有酒液溢出唇角。所以在干了杯子里的酒之后，又胡乱的抹了一下嘴巴。

他和他，相识已经十三年。  
在樱井翔二十六年的人生里，十三年，就是半辈子了。  
和这个人已经在一起，半辈子了呐。  
可是这个人，似乎没什么知觉呢，对于这些事情。

樱井无奈的笑笑，伸出手，拿过那人的酒杯，又替那人擦掉嘴角残留的酒渍。  
又没人和你抢，你着什么急呢，Leader。

抬眼便见二宫递过一个眼神，分明是在嘲笑他的保姆行径。  
于是他一挑眉，用筷子夹起一口菜，亲爱的NINO，过来我喂你，啊~  
绕梁三尺的LOLI颤音成功的把柴犬同学雷出三尺之外。  
俩人眼神大战你来我往正激烈的时候，樱井那忘记放下的筷子头被人啊呜咬住。  
然后他听见这两年宿题上最常听见那人说的一句话。  
好吃。翔君，这个，很好吃哦。  
智君喜欢？  
嗯。  
一向在餐桌上负责布菜的樱井家少爷立即把刚刚那一盘子都端过来摆在大野面前，那要多吃一点啊。还有没有什么想吃的？不要只吃泡菜啊，来来喝点这个，正宗的牛骨汤呢，也很不错的。我喝过我觉得智君你一定会喜欢的。  
嗯嗯。好吃。

……啧，眼里又只有那个欧吉桑了啊。  
被冷落到一边的二宫和也暗暗叹息。  
不过，还是算了吧，现在。


	2. Boyfriend

樱井翔一边吃着自家队长难得下厨的成果一边感叹自己眼光独到，要是当年看上的是相叶……吃到嘴里的东西就不会是类似于勾了芡的便当这种基本相悖于大众对便当的认识却相当好吃的料理，而是不但看起来就很奇怪，吃下去之后整个消化系统都要受罪的奇物吧……  
诶智君，要是你做的饭和AIBA-CHAN一个程度，别人会认为你是谋杀亲夫的。  
人家Aiba-chan好歹是桂花楼的少东你每次去他家吃饭不都是很起劲从来没和人家客气过的么。这回反倒嫌人家做饭不好吃了？当然这话大野智没有说出来，仅仅在心里暗暗的腹诽了一下子罢了。  
他真正说出口的也不过是一句含糊不清的，你不是我夫。  
哈？樱井家的大少爷一激动握断了手中的筷子，急惶惶地吼起来，Satoshi你可不能这么说，我们连那个什么都有过了……  
筷子。  
啊？  
断了。  
……啊……对不起、诶，我一会去买新的我真不是……  
放下吧竹筷子断掉可能会有刺。  
哦……心里一暖，诶诶Satoshi还是在乎我的么，傻笑着接过大野递过的新筷子把断掉的筷子放到一边去。  
默默地扒了一口饭，但是那口气仍在，顶得他几乎食不下咽，于是这一口饭他看大野三眼。不，他是吃着碗里的想着做饭的。  
呐，翔君。想说什么就说吧……  
那、那你说谁是啊。  
嗯？  
就是……你夫。  
NINO。斩钉截铁。多年的阿娜答可不是白叫的。  
诶？！那我算什么啊。NINO小样的少爷我要是不整你我不姓樱井啊。其实完全可以改姓大野的某人暗暗握拳，团员爱什么的早就丢到外太空去了。  
嗯……翔君的话，是我的，男朋友嘛。


	3. Chair Danc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching 'Take me far away'.

那是一个阳光很好的冬日下午，樱井翔坐在沙发上看报纸，大野智躺在他对面的沙发上摆弄手机。  
翻到娱乐版的时候，樱井翔看见自家团占了报纸一角，报道的内容是昨天刚刚结束的AAA公演。五个人牵手鞠躬对观众致谢的照片也在上面。

终于第二次的AAA也结束了啊。没想到他们在国外也是有点人气的嘛。  
樱井不知不觉放下报纸，陷入自己的思想里。  
曾经他旅行的时候一个人在北京街头，被人认成JR。这一次他再去北京，有人来接机，有人去送机，有人去到奥运会场馆只为见他一次。  
不过几年而已，就有如此的反差。  
回过神来的时候，他正好对上大野注视着他的眼睛。  
发现他回神，大野的眼里闪过一丝慌乱，马上转过头，盯住自己的手机。

樱井翔忽然心情很好。  
他找到有潮汐表的那一张，折起一角做好记号，然后放下报纸，开口。

[呐，智君，给我跳个舞吧，就像Take me faraway那样的。]  
[椅子舞？]虽然没有无视他的话，可是大野的眼睛一直没从手机屏幕上移开。  
[嗯。]  
[……你不是看过彩排么。]  
[我想你只给跳给我一个人看啊。]  
这句话出口，樱井翔如愿看到大野智转头，看着他。  
樱井笑笑，[我撕了潮汐表哦。]他敲敲放在身边的报纸，发出脆脆的声响。[以后每一份报纸的潮汐表，我都撕掉。]  
对视了几秒，依然是大野先调开视线。  
他看着大野合上手机，慢吞吞的爬下沙发，去搬椅子。  
[等一下！]  
对方转头，给他一个“干嘛”的眼神。  
他朝对方招招手，对方不解的走过来，被他一把拉住，搂进怀里。  
[呐，把我当成椅子吧。]

**Bonus in 2014！All the memories flash back**

“把我当成椅子吧，嗯？”  
樱井坐在沙发上，双臂展开霸占了整个沙发，大野可不想和这个人挤，所以之前一直在洒满阳光的地板上滚来滚去。  
因为樱井在看电视他想过拉上窗帘，但是被樱井制止了，说是因为不能让你去钓鱼连太阳都不能让你晒就太过分了所以拉开也没关系我看得见。大野想自己去钓鱼也不是为了晒太阳况且晒了又要被松润骂而且自己也不是植物不需要光合作用这个人的逻辑到底是怎么回事呢不过太阳晒得暖烘烘真是好舒服他都快睡着了就听见这么一句话。  
大野仰起头，定定地看了一会这个翘着腿老神在在的人。虽然这句话乍一听十分没头没脑，可以前貌似也有过如此场景，而他刚才好像听见了TMF的音乐……难道每次跳TMF他都要这么来一发？都不腻吗。

“我连音乐都给你准备好了啊。”  
樱井指着身后电视里正在播放的蓝光碟，刚好停在大野缓步走向场中心那把椅子的画面。  
看来是没腻啊。  
虽然认真是好的，他也一直喜欢着这个人认真的一面，但这种时候也如此深具钻研精神总让人觉得怪怪的。他无奈地想着，缓缓地从地上爬起来，稍微活动了一下身体，然后抬起眼睛看向这个人。

樱井笑着按下了播放键。

听到音乐，身体就自动自发的动了起来。而一旦跳起舞来，也就不会在意他现在贴着的其实并不是一把椅子，不会在意那其实与椅子相差太多的温度和完全不同的触感，更不会在意坐下的时候吹拂在后颈的温热呼吸，以及，如果是椅子是绝对不会出现的……  
明明只是合着音乐跳出来和CON上一样的舞蹈，气氛却在两个人的视线纠缠中淫靡起来，变成了诱惑和定力的角力。  
大野的脚在樱井腿上轻轻地搭了一下，好吧，也许停留的时间比预定要长一些，就看见樱井的眼睛更亮了。现在观众只有这把“椅子”，下一个动作的时候他就转身面对这唯一的观众，伸手贴住他的脸，缓缓抚摸。他看见樱井的手动了一下，于是整个人立即退到稍微远一点的地方去。  
这样就忍不住了吗，那等下你要怎么办呢，椅子先生。  
他微笑起来。

按照预定他是要踩住这个人的，他的脚踏上樱井的大腿，手才放上这个人的肩膀准备借力，就被握住了脚踝。他挣动了一下，却被握得更紧了。  
刚才为了要跳舞踢掉了拖鞋，现在他正光着脚。他正想着要踹开这个人的时候，就听见这个人说，“别动啊，不然捏你的脚心。”  
前段时间节目上被捏的惨痛记忆还新鲜着呢，他只好偃旗息鼓，略微不甘地瞪住樱井：  
“你这样抓着我，我怎么跳？”  
“啊呀，智君竟然不会跳舞了……这可怎么办呢，要不，让我来帮你回想起来？”  
接下来发生的事情对于大野来说好像是慢镜头缓缓播放，他看着樱井把自己的脚举到唇边，张口含住了自己的脚趾。  
他整个人都震动了一下，拼命伸出手想抓住什么来稳住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。  
然后他抓住了樱井翔的手。

CON不知道在什么时候被停掉了，取而代之的是樱井喜欢的BOSA NOVA隐隐约约流淌在房间里。

脚心被人握在掌心，脚趾还被人用唇舌照顾的啧啧有声，身后有阳光倾泻而下。饶是经验丰富如他大野智，也觉得羞耻起来。  
“喂……”他拍了拍对方形状美好的手臂。  
最后舔了一下趾缝让他的身体情不自禁的轻颤之后樱井听话地放过了他，他的脚终于得到了自由，却在对方的嘴唇间牵出了一道银丝。他明明想当成没看见的，可樱井竟然餍足的舔了一圈嘴唇。  
“多谢款待。”

真是够了。他扯住樱井的手臂一拉，就跌入了早就为他准备好的怀抱里。  
樱井的嘴唇压过来，他偏过头，那吻就落在了耳朵上，痒得他缩起肩膀，樱井还变本加厉地用鬓角摩挲着他的脸。  
“亲过了我的脚，就不要来亲我。”  
他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。  
“那可不行啊，にいやん会寂寞的不是么。”  
“混蛋。”他捏住对方的下巴，贴上还水润的嘴唇。

沙发上还是太窄，到最后还是转移阵地躺在了地板上。只是这阳光太刺眼，他不得不眯着眼睛去看在他身上动作的樱井，汗湿的凌乱额发，即使拨到脑后也会很快地随着动作零落下来。吸气的瞬间，拨头发的动作，都让自己觉得更加兴奋。连带着对方的脸都因为快感而扭曲起来。  
而那双自己最喜欢的眼睛里只有自己的映像，不断亲吻自己的嘴唇逸出的，也是自己的名字。  
我颤抖的手指如雷的心跳，你是不是都发现了。那些化成细碎呻吟的想要，你是不是也早已了然于心。所以你才会如此的，如此的……  
在阳光里他紧紧攥住樱井背上的衣料仰头回应对方的亲吻。  
那么我全身上下每一个细胞都呐喊着的“喜欢你”，你一定也一字不漏地，全都听见了吧。


	4. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 元にもどりたい。

**如同指甲和皮肉。**   
**如同灰和泥。**   
**如果可以这样在一起，再也不分离。**

大野智不小心掀翻了指甲。  
颜色鲜艳的温热液体一直不停从伤口冒出来所带来的视觉冲击，反而让疼痛变得不那么明显了。  
然后有谁冲过来，一边给他止血一边吼他。  
你傻了么都不知道痛么。  
看着那人皱着眉为他忙前忙后的模样他忽然觉得很开心很开心。因为太开心了所以脸上的肌肉都不自觉的牵动，眼睛眯得细细，鼻子微微皱起，呵呵呵的笑起来。  
血都流成这样了还笑？！  
哦不笑。虽然这么说着可是嘴巴还是咧得大大的。  
别沾水啊小心感染啊。  
嗯。  
你也别钓鱼了粘土啊树脂啊都不要玩了。  
嗯。  
等好了再去。  
嗯。  
别老是嗯到底有没有听进去啊我说的话。你都快三十岁了怎么还……  
翔君的话我都听。都有认真的听。他敛去了笑意，盯着对方的眼睛，一字一句的说。  
诶，我不是……  
没关系。谢谢你。翔君。  
他从对方手中取过绷带，一圈一圈把伤口缠上。最后用没伤到的手和嘴巴并用打了一个结。

樱井翔看着大野自己做完那一切。  
什么都说不出来。

是不是你最开始就不需要我。

樱井知道大野自己其实什么都能做并且做得好。可是很多时候他还是不自觉的先为对方做好。最开始他以为这是自己性格使然，自家队长大部分时间看起来都迷迷糊糊的让他觉得不照顾着不行。  
后来慢慢发现事情不止那样。  
二宫说你照顾我们谁都没像对LEADER那样吧。  
于是他惊惶了。他逃跑了。从离大野智最近的地方逃开了。  
远远地。远远地。远远地。

第二天他看见对方的手指缝黑黑的。当下黑了脸。  
你是个艺人吧！身体是本钱吧！难道你要让手感染在演唱会上包成个猪蹄一样让观众们担心么！  
翔酱你这么说也太过分了吧！相叶说。  
二宫和松本也从沙发上站起来，松本甚至往前踏了一步，拉住樱井想把他带到这边来坐下，却被樱井一把甩开，趔趄了几步被相叶扶住才站住。

打破这一触即发的紧张状况的是大野智。  
爱拔酱你们等下还有工作吧，迟到就不好了。  
三个人对视一下，确实他们接下来都有各自的工作，但也不需要赶着走。

走吧。二宫带头，不是不担心，只是山组的事情他们几个从来没有插手的余地，不如留下他们两个人内部解决。  
三个人一步三回头的往乐屋外面走，关上门的最后看见的是大野微妙的笑容和樱井僵硬的背影。

翔君不走么？  
见樱井没搭理，大野挠了挠头发，窝回沙发上。

呐。翔君。  
大野拿起刚刚被樱井翔丢开的钓鱼杂，翻到想看的页数，如同自语般开口。  
我啊……最近总是有什么东西破了一定要粘起来的感觉。  
可是我怎么也想不起来我到底想要粘什么东西。  
所以我只有做粘土。昨天也是，回到家就不由自主的去摆弄粘土了……连电视里放的最喜欢的钓鱼节目都没有看。  
一包一包的粘土，拆开之后，是一颗颗细小的粉末，吹一口气就会飞得到处都是。  
不过，加上水，揉成团，看着它们在我的手中成为各种形状，就让人产生一种没有什么能把它们分开了的错觉。  
但是，即使它们曾经那么紧密的结合在一起，等到干了之后，轻轻摔一下就碎了。  
我试过把碎得四分五裂的粘土再一点一点粘起来。可是有些碎掉的部分太微小，根本找不到。即使粘回去也是残缺的。  
但是我还是想啊，也许我能找到所有的碎片，总可以恢复原状的。  
不过，现在看来，应该是不行的吧。以为把已经碎掉的东西粘起来就能恢复原状这种想法本身就是错的呐。  
嘿嘿，难得一直都是我在说话啊。平常都是翔君一直唠唠叨叨的……  
他尴尬的摸摸鼻子，终于不再说话。  
默默地把一直没翻过的杂志收进自己的霹雳包，大野智站起来，朝门口走去。

[再见，翔君。]

门关上了。

**如同指甲和皮肉。**   
**如同灰和泥。**   
**以为已经这样在一起，就没什么会让我们分离。**


	5. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I see is you.

[呐，智君，我喜欢你这件事情，你知道嘛？]  
他并不指望大野智会正面回应。他甚至没指望大野会从钓鱼杂志中抬下头分出哪怕一丝丝的精力瞟他一眼。  
但是完全出乎樱井翔意料的，听见他这么问的大野却笑了，笑得太厉害了以至于连杂志都拿不住还从沙发上滑下来了。  
好了Satoshi我知道我最近深闺怨妇形象深入人心了你别笑了行么。他走过去扶起对方笑的发颤的身体起来，抚着对方的背给对方顺气。  
好容易大野止住了笑意，却又蹦出个完全不相关的话题。  
[翔君，你知道我左眼近视需要带隐形眼镜的吧。]  
这个连你的饭都知道我还能不知道么！樱井没好气，一个白眼翻过去。  
好歹他也是在全国观众面前宣称过“只要是Satoshi-kun的事情都来问我吧。”的啊。那句话的潜台词不就是关于大野智这个人的一切他都知道么。  
[不过，你知道，我右眼的视力还是是不错的。]

所以你为我做的所有事情，我都有好好的看在眼里。  
而你这个人，也有好好的烙在我的心上呐，翔君。


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中暑.

樱井翔有些时候是个非常烦人的人。像是最近天气热了，他就开始在人耳边絮絮叨叨地讲什么防暑的重要性。大野躺在地毯上感受着现代科技带来的舒适凉风，左耳进右耳出，想的全是老子从小就是一个西瓜解决所有问题哪像你讲的这么麻烦。  
“我知道你不愿意听，那出门至少擦个防晒啊。”  
“最近哪有时间出门。”  
“出去的时候你也不会擦不是么。”  
“那种白花花黏糊糊的东西擦到脸上整个人都黏糊糊了好嘛。”  
“……智君。那叫防晒霜，要好好说。”什么白花花黏糊糊啊太容易让人产生联想了好吗！？ 虽然空调调到二十五度但樱井觉得自己好像还是要中暑了。

“对了智君，来把中暑这个词慢慢念一遍？”  
“中暑？”  
“对，慢慢念，每一个音都要好好发出来哦。”  
“ねえ、ちゅう, しょう？”  
啊。  
念出来之后，他就明白了，原来这个人，打的是这个主意啊。大野去看那个端坐在电脑后头的人的表情，虽然还戴着工作时的眼镜，可明显心思不在那里了。

既然你这么期待，我可不能辜负你的好意不是。他在地上滚了一圈，用手肘撑住身体趴在地上歪头看向樱井。  
“就像刚才那样念吗？”  
“对对就是这样念。”

大野很少穿V领，本来就是对于男人来说稍显矮小的体型，穿V领之后只会显得更小。从前樱井以为是因为这个原因他才很少穿，现在却意识到，可能不仅仅是因为身材比例的原因。  
从大开的领口看进去若隐若现的……杀伤力真是太大了好吗。  
在他力持镇定的时候，会自主移动的杀伤性武器已经利落地站了起来走到他身边，搬走了他的电脑，然后坐在了他的腿上，揽住了他的脖子。

“ねえ~翔君、チュー、しよか？”  
一·字·一·顿。

两个人的鼻尖贴在一起，连呼吸都融合。  
含住对方嘴唇的时候樱井想，这次可真的，要烧起来了。


	7. Happy Birthday!

樱井翔总是唠唠叨叨，管这管那。于是二宫说……  
欧嘎桑更年期了。

樱井翔听后泪流满面，什么更年期我可是二八年华的前途大好的上进青年一枚！不过二宫和也同学你是终于开始经历你那姗姗来迟的叛逆期了么。  
二宫还没来得及开口反驳，就听见沉迷于钓鱼杂的欧豆桑的声音幽幽响起。  
啊，我觉得啊。  
吐字含含糊糊，也没什么抑扬顿挫。说话的人连头都没抬，两眼依然盯在鱼上。却不知怎的让妈妈和儿子（？！）瞬间感觉到一阵寒意。  
翔君不一直都是更年期么。NINO的话，是叛逆期一直没过去吧。


	8. I love you无望

你知道，所有的今天都将不可避免的变成发黄的旧照片。  
就像我们曾经握在一起的手，它现在已经失去了你的温度。  
虽然明天还可以握住。  
虽然还有后天大后天。  
只是即使握得那样紧，我也未曾沾染上过你的温度。

**I love you无望**

他去取了之前订的蛋糕，一路小心翼翼的提着回了家，就怕不小心磕了碰了弄坏了。  
一打开盒子就有奶制品和水果的香甜的气息扑面而来，他订的是有很多草莓的鲜奶油蛋糕。虽然上面没有图案，也没写字，但凭着草莓和奶油的红白搭配也足够精致了。  
他记得去订的时候店员问过他，先生，需要在蛋糕上写字么。他犹豫了一会，脑中闪过无数种贺词，终于还是说了一句不用。

不是不可以，只是没必要。

对着空气说生日快乐，然后切蛋糕，两半。  
一口一口，奶油甜的发腻，他觉得有点恶心，却仍是吃掉了整个蛋糕。

半夜里被胃里的翻搅弄醒，奔到洗手间抱着马桶大吐特吐。  
还没消化的碎草莓一眼望去好像是血。

他其实不喜欢甜食。  
然而每年仍然会买一个蛋糕，没有图案没有字。  
会对着空气说生日快乐。  
一个人吃掉整个蛋糕。  
半夜里在马桶前吐掉。  
每一年都一样。

他的情意写在眉梢眼角。  
言语却只能在心里烂掉。


	9. Marry me

那一天和之前的每一天并没有什么不同。

之前樱井说发现了一家不错的店，“我觉得是智君你喜欢的口味，要不要去试一试？”  
与其说是对吃有执着，不如说是无法拒绝来自于樱井翔的邀约的大野爽快地答应了下来。  
刚好两个人都有时间，工作结束后他坐上樱井的车，一起去了那家店。  
樱井似乎有提前预约，两个人走进去之后报上名字就被带到一个双人座位上。方桌的中心放着一个透明的玻璃烛台，白色的蜡烛在里面燃烧着，散发出幽幽的香气。大野抬起头，花球一样的吊灯从天花板上垂下来，他盯着看了好一会也没有看出那些波浪形的皱褶是什么材质。“如果能摸一摸就好啦……”他小声说着。  
“这个可不好擦洗哦。”冷不丁听见樱井这么说，大野朝樱井看去，樱井也微笑着望着他。  
“我只是想知道是什么做的。”大野不自觉地嘟起嘴巴。在樱井面前的自己，总是会无意识地向樱井撒娇，这是他最近才发现的事情。只是现在已经意识到这一点的自己，向樱井撒娇的时候，就无法像从前那样肆意了。  
大野觉得像现在这样也很好。  
两个人会一起约着出去吃饭喝酒聊天，想看的电影上映的时候会相约一起去看，会一起去野营。  
而樱井会微笑着用温柔地眼神望着自己，这样就已经令他满足了。  
他拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
更多什么的，还是不要了吧。

“智君喝得有点快啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“酒。”樱井用眼神朝大野空掉的杯子示意。  
“哎呀，我不会喝醉的啦。”他低下头。“哪有那么容易就喝醉啦。”  
就算是那个时候，他也没有喝醉。  
曾经他乘着酒兴他对樱井说了喜欢，而且说了好多次。而樱井那个时候的表情，大野觉得，自己一辈子都不会忘记。  
瞪大了眼睛望向自己的，看起来仿佛要哭出来的，尴尬而困扰的表情。  
他静静地深呼吸，把那时的樱井暂时驱离脑海。  
“话说这里的东西真好吃，翔君的口味果然是值得信任的！”  
“就知道你会喜欢的。”  
不知是不是灯光的错觉，总觉得樱井望向自己的眼神，比平时更多了些热度。大野避开樱井的视线往四周看去，一开始只关注了装潢，现在才发现，餐厅里坐在一起的似乎都是成双成对的情侣。整个餐厅弥漫着一种奇妙的紧张感。  
“翔君……”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯……”他正想说，不会是有人要在这里求婚吧，就看见离他们不远的那桌的小哥忽然单膝跪地，掏出戒指。  
接下来那句话被喊得整个餐厅都听得见。  
那对情侣最终抱在一起，骚动也平息下来。  
“好像电视剧啊。”大野收回视线的时候忍不住感叹。

他们还有甜点没有吃。虽然并不热衷于这种东西，但对于好吃的东西还是喜欢的。  
甜点端上来之后大野毫不犹豫，一边小小声咕哝着好吃一边用勺子挖着点心塞进嘴里。  
过了一会觉得有点安静而抬起头的时候，发现坐在对面的男人完全没碰装饰精致的糕点，只是看着他。  
“不吃么？”  
对面的人笑了一下，才拿起勺子。  
停下的人反而变成了自己。  
“我说，智君，你再这么看着我，我可就求婚啦。”  
是受到之前那个事件的影响了呢，还是因为喝了酒了呢。明明知道樱井只是玩笑，自己却还是想要再试一次。  
“那就来吧。”  
樱井的动作停了下来。然后慢慢地露出了和那天一样的表情。  
仿佛要哭出来一样的表情。

明明如果自己认真了的话会感到困扰的人是他，却还是会对自己说出那些挑衅的话。  
而自己今天也是防御薄弱了，才会上钩吧。  
大野叹息。  
他想着应该做点转换一下气氛的时候，樱井放下来了勺子，握住了大野放在桌子上的手。  
“请和我交往吧，智君。”


	10. Only you

你的脑子到底都是用来想些什么啊！  
樱井翔挫败的低吼。饶是庆应的高材生如他，相处了快十年也始终无法理解相叶雅纪那些匪夷所思的行为和天马行空的想法。  
被骂的人委屈的低下头，不说话，光吸鼻子，看起来很可怜。樱井正想自己是不是话说的太重了，刚想道歉，就见A团的Leader推门而入，那刚刚还在可怜兮兮吸鼻子的人马上扑了上去，利~~~达~~~~~  
被扑的人因为惯性往后退了两步才站稳，虽然不理解状况倒还是出于惯性而进入了安慰模式。  
没关系没关系没有鬼不要怕不要怕。

谁，谁是鬼啊！喂你面前还有个人，别忽略他。樱井翔一脸怨念的盯住那八字眉面包脸的小个子，希望自己的心情能够传达得到。  
然后八字眉抬头看到他了，似乎是想要对他挥手，奈何身上压着一个人，胳膊抬不起来，试了几下，对他露出一个有点无奈的笑容打招呼。  
哟，翔君，早啊。  
于是樱井翔瞬间什么脾气都没有了。他走过去拽住相叶的领子把他从大野身上拉开，然后露出最闪亮的仓鼠笑，早安啊智君。

时间如流水，推着人前进的同时也磨平了人的棱角。  
樱井翔一直觉得多年来在圈内摸爬滚打已经把他的脸皮锻炼得足够厚了，但是面对团内末子的言语攻击的时候他仍然觉得他的修行还远远不够。于是在又一次经受了末子那如同狂风暴雨般的合体技攻击之后心灵受到重创的樱井流泪奔出了五个人的休息室。想当年他可是团内总攻说一不二，然而在这个团的年龄迈入两位数的现在，他的地位已经低下到连相叶都可以吐槽他了。迎面看见大野智拖着慢吞吞的步子摇摇晃晃的走过来，他心下一喜。只有这个人，唯有这个人，绝对不会欺负他。他高喊着利~~~达~~~~扑过去要抱人，却被那人准确无误的闪开了。  
擦肩而过的瞬间，他听见那人说，翔君，你在家里丢人我们都习惯了，在外头……还是别太过了。  
他站在原地听见那人的脚步声慢慢远去。  
胸口仿佛破了一个洞，里头有风呼呼吹不停。

只有这个人，唯有这个人。


	11. Refrain

“我早就想这么做了，翔君。”

大野后退了一点，跪坐在床尾欣赏自己的杰作。从他的角度看来那确实是不错的，衣衫半解的樱井，双手被他自己的的领带越过头顶绑在床头，裤子也已经被解开了，但还没褪掉，松松垮垮地挂在胯上。表情介于惊奇和无奈之间，大约是偏后者更多一些，哦，还有一点点对于状况的理解不能。他就用这样的眼神望着大野，浑身上下都散发着“我是鱼肉，任君采拮”的气息。  
不过。  
夜晚还长时间很多，他不着急。

这完全是出乎意料的发展。  
樱井躺在床上，转动自己的手腕试图挣脱束缚，自己的领带质地好又结实，他只能寄望于绳结，但经过这么一会了，那绳结丝毫没有松动的迹象，让他处于好像能挣脱事实上仍然牢牢地被绑住的状态里，大野智在船上确实是学了些东西的。  
大野智离他并不远，樱井能看清他睫毛每一次颤动，喉结吞咽时每一次上下滚动，胸膛每一次起伏。可他们之间的距离也不够接近，他耗尽力气也碰不到他一根毫毛。樱井所能做的就是是看着，看着大野慢条斯理脱下自己的T恤，接着是牛仔裤的扣子——

为什么会变成这样呢。  
樱井记得一开始他们在亲吻，大野的手指不安分地在他胸前动来动去，然后猛地抽掉了他的领带。可就算是到了这个时候樱井还是有掌控力的。  
所以到底是什么时候……

“翔君。”  
听见大野呼唤自己的名字，樱井才意识到自己刚刚走神了。大野看起来不太高兴，他从床头柜上拿起了正在燃烧的香薰蜡烛。柑橘类的香气仿佛浓郁了一些。  
樱井觉得有些紧张。他当然知道大野不会伤害他，可他却无法把视线从大野掌中那团跳跃的火焰之上移开。  
他觉得很热。

大野的手指划过他的胸口，沿着之前那滴汗液的轨迹。指尖的碰触让他觉得全身战栗，他觉得自己仿佛被这一下剖开，把一切都展现在对方眼前毫无保留，又像是被这一下点燃了所有的欲望，呼吸都带着甘美的痛苦。

看见这样的他，大野笑了一下，像是十分满意自己的验收成果。

“翔君。”


	12. Toothless

**看不见，也没有痕迹的东西，要如何证明它的存在呢。**

大野智坐在地上，阳光从落地窗照进来晒在他身上，暖洋洋的，晒得他觉得自己的骨头都酥了，身上的每一部分都是暖的。他在地上滚来滚去，直到听见樱井翔走回来的脚步声才停下来。  
樱井端着咖啡走过来，就看见这个人双脚大开地摊在地上，用手撑住身体，努力向后仰着头望住自己，“翔君……”  
“怎么啦。”  
他在他身边坐下来，大野立即放开了撑地的手，整个人倚在了他身上。虽然有沙发，但是两个人总是喜欢靠着沙发坐在地上，被团内其他三人笑称是“中老年人的喜好”。樱井自然是抗议了的，但他一个人势单力薄，到最后也只能无奈默认。  
“嗯，就是觉得，翔君还真是喜欢舔这里啊。”  
“诶？”他偏过头，刚好看见大野微微张开嘴，用舌尖在牙齿内侧点了点。被对方红艳艳的舌尖吸引了注意力，樱井的反应慢了一拍：“啊…习惯了，就总是…抱歉，不舒服？”  
“不是，没有不舒服。”  
樱井本来以为他还想说什么，可等了好一会，都没再继续。这种没头没尾的说话方式也是大野智的一种风格，他也没在意。  
“我还蛮喜欢你那颗牙的啊。没了还挺怀念的。”

大野最近拔了牙。说是去看牙医的时候，迷迷糊糊的就答应了牙医把他那颗多出来的跟了他二十几年的小牙拔掉了。  
从此以后他笑起来的时候再也看不到那颗牙了。虽然现在笑起来依然好看又可爱治愈满点但樱井总觉得不太习惯，接吻的时候总是一遍一遍地舔过去，而那里连个疤都没有，就像那颗牙齿从来不曾存在过。  
“既然你那么喜欢，就送给你好了，那颗牙。”  
“真的？”樱井是真的很想要。他也觉得自己这样不太好，但还是总想收集这个人相关的东西，虽然他一直就在自己的身边。  
“骗你的，早拿回去给妈妈收着了。”  
“什么嘛，害我白开心。”  
“有什么好开心的啊，你就那么喜欢我的牙齿？”  
“那是智君的一部分，为什么不喜欢？刚还想着要和我的智齿放在一起呢。”  
“一起泡在福尔马林里放在架子上当摆设吗？感觉有点变态啊。”  
“变态吗。嗯，有点吧。”只是想收藏你的牙而已，你就已经这么大反应，那更多的，大概没法说给你听吧。比如想把你整个人藏起来不给其他人看到什么的。樱井觉得有点脱力，向后仰着靠在沙发上。刚才喝的咖啡的苦涩在口中蔓延开来。  
他叹口气，闭上了眼睛。


	13. Temptation

大野觉得自己发烧了。  
他的身体一阵一阵的发冷，脑子也晕乎乎的，就像喝醉，哦不，喝醉可比现在感觉好多了。喝醉的时候走得每一步都是轻飘飘的仿佛置身云端，身上也不会有这种让他觉得正在经受地狱考验一般的从骨髓深处渗透出来的酸痛。  
他就这么晕乎乎的站在舞台上，想着如果当年循规蹈矩的做个上班族的话，也许在这样的时刻还能休个病假。

带病上阵的效果本来就糟糕，偏偏还出了技术问题，平时的大野智还有可能把团员飘到天外去的声音拉回来，但这回他自己的声音都快无力回天了。  
大野智想起樱井翔感冒的时候他们上的那期MS，走音走到让人怀疑几个人唱的是不是同一首歌。只是那时候大概是他们最狼狈的时期，所以当时报纸上并没有相关的报道，网上有人说起来也迅速的被淹没在其他的消息之中了，哪像现在，音响出问题网络上就吵成一片了。

樱井翔擦着头发从浴室里出来，看见的就是大野智抱着膝盖坐在床上，看着电视里重播的FNS笑得嗤嗤响。他皱眉，还在发烧不好好休息在这坐着傻笑什么。然后走过去抬手就关掉了电视。  
没有了电视机这个分散注意力的东西，大野智理所当然的把视线投注到了樱井身上。和电视里的笑呵呵的樱井不一样，站在自己面前触手可及的这个人一脸不爽，眉头纠结在一起，眼神恶狠狠。  
其实这个人是挑衅吧，大野想，喂，我也是男人啊，我也有需要啊，我喜欢的人就站在我面前用这么有热度的眼神看着我我要是没反应才是哪里有问题啊。  
樱井觉得大野智可能是烧糊涂了，他只是按住对方还在发烫的额头说了一句“睡觉”而已，就见大野好像被启动了什么开关一样fufu的笑了起来，然后凑过来吻了他。

樱井翔长久以来对待他的方式，让他觉得无论自己怎么做都是可以的，仿佛樱井翔的底线从不在大野智身上应用。  
做爱的时候大野不是没想过要主动点，事实上在这方面大野是行动派。只是从第二天开始让他痛苦了好一阵子的膝盖让大野彻底的打消了这个想法。  
而樱井在做爱的时候并不如其他时刻那么彬彬有礼，有时还会有点粗暴，但是话却不多，明明平时就是个话唠。在和他做的时候，樱井甚至连他的名字都不说。  
和团员做爱，保持肉体关系，会不会让他觉得难堪了呢。  
想到这里，大野就觉得一点兴致也没有了，年末赶场子积攒的疲惫和发烧造成的肌肉酸痛一起发作，他脱力向后倒去，陷在柔软的床铺里。  
“睡觉。”  
虽然这么说，也准备这么做，心里却还是有那么点不甘，于是顺手把樱井也拉得弯下了腰。  
“好啊。”  
大野智这副手脚大字形摊开在床上眨着眼睛看着他的形象在樱井眼里完全是“任君采拮”的模样。  
如果你愿意一直这样看着我多好。  
樱井翔想着，俯下身子，亲吻大野的眼睛。  
“……不怕传染了？”  
“从来没怕过。”

大野在做爱的时候挺安静的，而且总是闭着眼睛。这并不是说做的过程之中他们一直把嘴唇黏糊糊的叠在一起导致没有成型的声音发的出来。  
樱井其实挺憎恨记者问起结婚这事，尤其当于团员正式迈入30岁的时候。因为每个人的答案基本都会落在他头上，而大野智是其中最过分的，有一次甚至煞有其事的说起了听着就像是证据的东西，说樱井有个记事本，从早到晚的行程什么的都会记在里头，边说还边比划，好像真的见过樱井在那本子上写下了“我要在XX岁结婚”字样。  
想到这里樱井都会不由自主的恼怒起来，连动作都粗暴了起来，直把大野智的声音都撞得支离破碎。

大野发着抖，身体却滚烫，在他身下扭来扭去，因为鼻子不通而大张着嘴巴呼吸，眼睛通红，死死地盯着他。樱井想，每次和这个人做，对方扭动的情态总让他想起小时候被捉来做成标本的那些蝴蝶。只是最近樱井开始思考，一寸一寸被钉死的，到底是自己，还是他。

我是一个Rapper，我有一颗Rapper的心脏。无论跳得有多快，每一次它都是在演奏你的名字。

樱井翔终于把那个一直在心底叫嚣的名字唤出声音来，就发现对方如遭雷击地僵住了，然而虽然表情僵住了，身体却给他带来无上的快感，樱井忍不住继续念着对方的名字。  
最后射出来的时候他第一次趴在大野身上，把头埋进大野颈窝里，哑着声音说，智君，我喜欢你。  
“……你该减肥了，翔君。”  
语言表达似乎是不为所动，然而贴合的身体却不会放过一丝一毫的变化，大野第一次在这样的时刻，搂住了他。


	14. Wedding

大野智结婚的时候，理所当然的请了团员当伴郎。  
有人说他们肯定会抢你的风头吧，他听了，也没说什么，只是笑。

婚礼程序繁多为了保证当天不出错来来回回排练多次，大野觉得这阵仗简直就是演唱会只是这一场他一生只开一次制作人也不是松润。  
然后如同演唱会一般，无论多用心排练，计划总赶不上变化，总要来点插曲。

婚礼当天，身为伴郎之一的樱井翔迟到了。找不到人手机也打不通。  
其实少个伴郎不算什么，只是结婚戒指在樱井翔手里，这是重点。  
这事情也就团员几个人知道，聚在新郎准备室里急的团团转，打电话给樱井家里被告知早就出门了，看新闻也没听说有什么路上堵车的消息，携带一分钟打一次，永远转入留言信箱。

大野站在衣柜前整理自己的西装。大概是为了节省空间，等身镜直接装在了柜门上。衣柜的门没关好，微微倾斜的角度让大野看着镜中的自己总觉得哪里不太对。  
身后的风组小声吵了起来，估计是不想让他听见，可是房间太安静，即使压低了嗓子也还是让他听得一清二楚。  
“睡过头了吧？”  
“这日子他睡过头？”  
“可是Leader的婚礼他不可能不来吧。”  
“就因为是Leader的婚礼他才可能不来！”  
“事到如今他不来也没用了吧！难道他以为他拿着戒指不来了Leader就不会结婚了？！”  
“……个死胖子，还以为给他拿着最稳妥。”  
“现在说这个还有什么用，继续找人吧，不然就得出去借戒指了。”  
“可是……”

可是已经差不多到了宾客入场的时间，必须去前面迎接客人入场了。

“啪”的一声。  
是大野的袖扣掉到了地上。  
他始终不太习惯用这些东西，即使这些年来需要穿正装的场合越来越多。  
“Leader我们先去前面了！”趁此机会相叶连拖带拽带走暴走的末子组，大野跟着他们走到门口，看见相叶边跑边回头朝他喊，“等翔酱来了给我电话啊!”  
他含含糊糊的应了，然后关上准备室的门，落锁。

“出来吧。”  
这样说着，他走回衣柜前，想要捡起之前掉在地上的袖扣，可是有人比他快。  
那人捡起那枚袖扣，然后就着蹲下的姿势给他扣好。  
然后握住他的手。

“抱歉。”


	15. Yesterday once more

第一次被问起对于团员的第一印象的时候，如何回答让大野智困扰了好一阵子，他不是擅长记忆这些的人。  
正咬着笔尖努力思索第一次遇见团员的情景的时候，团员之一的樱井翔推门而入。

“早啊Leader，想什么呢这么努力？”  
大野闻声抬头，看见积极向上的好青年的放下包带着一脸爽朗的笑容朝他走来。  
“这里，”樱井指着自己的眉间示意，“都成川字了。”  
“嗯……”  
“我来看看……‘对Member的第一印象’？！大野桑，你不会不记得我们的相遇吧？”上一刻还是晴空万里，现在已经是乌云密布了。  
又不是小孩子怎么这脸就变得这么快呢。面对翻脸比翻书还快的樱井翔，大野暗暗在心里感叹，然后努力把自己往沙发背上靠，尽可能的和樱井保持距离。  
“我记得的！那时候的翔君小小的……”  
“然后呢？”  
“唔……”第一印象明明这样就够了吧！“那你记得？”  
对着拉下脸来的樱井大野也没什么好脾气，毫不示弱的顶回去，虽然因为声音和吐字的关系并不像是生气的反驳，反而更像是撒娇。  
“我当然记得啊！那时候我第一次上台啊对自己完全没自信人家说只要站到你身后跟着你跳就绝对没问题的。”  
“诶是这样么……”  
“我就知道你忘了！”  
“才、才没有……”

记忆里似乎确实有这样的场景，人头攒动的后台，他正和谁在聊天，然后有个个子小小眼睛大大从没见过的小孩走过来，问，请问是大野君么。声音里有着不易察觉的颤抖。小孩在听见他说“好。”之后，整张脸都亮起来，眼里的安心显而易见。  
“啊！那个是翔君啊，小小的超可爱的。”  
“……哪有你可爱。”  
“诶？翔君你说什么？”  
“……我是说，既然都记得，就快点把问卷填完吧。”  
“哦……”

大野默默的写了一会，忽然想起一个问题来。  
“翔君……”  
“嗯？”  
“翔君会记得我么？”  
“哈？说什么呐我没失忆也不到老年痴呆的年龄啊。”  
“不是的，我是说如果没有一起出道的话，你还会记得这些么？”  
“肯定会的。即使没有在一起，也会一直记得的！”  
“哦……”  
得到了答案的他又低头继续填问卷。虽然没看见，却能感觉到樱井的视线定格在他身上。然后他听见对方小小声的嘟囔。  
“好歹是我们的相遇你就不能好好记住嘛。”

大野抿嘴忍住笑意，想。  
翔君果然很可爱啊……


End file.
